


Confessions

by ambermarine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambermarine/pseuds/ambermarine
Summary: Daichi and Suga finally end up together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	Confessions

They met in their first year of high school.

Neither paid much attention that first day when they were in the same class. It wasn't until Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi were on the volleyball team together (along with another boy their age - Asahi Azumane) that they had really begun to notice each other. After all, the three little first years were the only members of the team that still believed. They had to stay close.

Soon enough they were attached at the hip. They sat beside each other in class, would walk home together after practice, and would even spend lunch together. If their teachers assigned group projects, everyone knew that Suga and Daichi would be working together (and the rare times they weren't one would be with Asahi while the other worked with their friend Kiyoko).

Second-year was when things started to change. 

Anyone at Karasuno who kept up with Volleyball knew that Daichi would be the captain soon. Sawamura Daichi was all straight A's and following rules. He nearly always had an optimistic outlook and his presence practically demanded everyone's attention. The new first years tended to listen to him better than they did the current 3rd years.

Suga, on the other hand, was the definition of a bisexual mess. He was organized yet disorganized, got good grades but stressed himself out to keep them up. The one thing that seemed natural to him - teaching. Suga would often offer to help out Tanaka and Nishinoya with their school work (neither first year seemed to comprehend the term "study") and would gladly help others who asked him.

Suga knew he was into guys and had accepted it long ago. His biggest issue now was analyzing the way Daichi acted around him - dissecting the meanings behind the things he'd say and wondering if that touch had actually been an accident as the other claimed.

Daichi was...conflicted. He was straight, wasn't he? Liking guys - especially his best friend - was wrong. But if that was true...then why did Suga's laugh made his heart flutter? And why had his setters smile made his stomach do somersaults? Growing up, he'd always assumed that the reason for his unattraction to girls was because they were too young, but now...now everyone was getting into relationships and all Daichi could think about was how soft Suga's hand would feel in his own.

Their third year was when they were rather abruptly pushed together, courtesy of a couple of overly bold second years. Yamaguchi had burst into the gym, crying out that Tanaka and Nishinoya were at each other's throats. Looking back, they should have picked up on the look that had crossed Asahi's face at the mention of his own boyfriend. At that moment, all they could think to do was share a look and rush off to stop the troublesome pair.

The next thing Daichi and Suga knew, they were shoved forward into the janitor's closet and the click of the lock was barely audible over Tanaka and Nishinoya's glee filled laughs.

"You two have to the count of three to let us out before I lock you out of the gym!" Daichi snapped angrily while Suga banged on the door and jiggled the knob as if it out miraculously open up.

Finally, Suga let out a sigh and sat back against the wall. "It's no use, Daichi," he called out. Daichi let out a groan and turned, sitting with his own back pressed against the door. Of course, it was useless. They couldn't lock Nishinoya out of the gym, he'd just gain many more bruises while practicing unsupervised. Tanaka loved volleyball, but not enough to betray his friendship with the libero. They weren't Hinata and Kageyama who would do anything for volleyball. The third-years would be stuck until Takeda and Ukai caught wind of their predicament.

Suga breathed nervously and drew his knees up into his chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his head.

A minute later, their phones beeped. Neither said a word as they read the texts.

To: Sugamama

From: Thing 1

Just tell him how you really feel and we'll let you out.

To: Dadchi

From: Thing 2

Tell him how you feel already if you want to come out.

Naturally, it was Nishinoya and Tanaka who had picked up on their feelings. Daichi pocketed his phone without a word and Suga did the same.

Unbeknownst to them, both hearts were racing furiously. Suga buried his face once more to hide the quickly spreading redness while Daichi began to panic silently.

What would Suga think about him? Yes, he was fully aware that Suga was bisexual - he wouldn't shut up about a guy from their year although he refused to tell Daichi anything about him - but...they were still best friends. Surely, if Suga knew that the entire reason Daichi was so awkward when sitting in one of their rooms now was that he wanted to pin the other down and suck marks all over his body to ward off anyone who thought they could touch his setter, he'd be disgusted!

What Daichi didn't expect was for Suga to take a deep, calming breath and pull out his phone to send a message. A few moments later, when the chime of a reply was heard, Suga looked up at him. The setter blinked back a few tears which only confused the spiker more.

"Daichi...I-I have to t-t-tell you something," Daichi's brows furrowed worriedly as he watched the teen he'd been slowly falling in love with start to cry.

"Koushi? Kou, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I," Suga took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes. "I love you!"

Before Daichi could fully process what had just been said, Suga stood up and bolted through the now unlocked door.

Meanwhile, Daichi stayed there, on the concrete floor, all alone and shocked.

* * * * * * * * * *

Suga ran through the halls, not stopping when he passed the gym. The only thing he could think was that he had to get away from Daichi. Surely, his friend - his straight friend - would be disgusted with him.

These thoughts at the forefront of his mind, the setter jumped into his car, shoved the keys into the ignition, and sped off. Suga didn't slow down until he arrived at his house. Once parked, he rushed inside and took the stairs 2 at a time. He went to his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed. Finally home and safe, Suga dug his face into his pillow and let the tears flow, loud cries leaving his lips.

Why did the world have to be so cruel as to allow him to fall in love with his best friend?

* * * * * *

Daichi sat on the floor in the janitors closet, frozen in shock. Su-Suga loved him? Suga loved him? It was like a dream come true! He had spent the past year wondering whether or not Suga would hate him for these feelings only to discover that they were reciprocated!

"What the HELL was that, Daichi?!" Daichi was snapped out of his thoughts by Nishinoya. The small libero sent a hard glare his way. Daichi frowned. What was wron-

"You let Suga go? WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?!"

The reality of what had occurred moments before set in like a punch to the gut. Suga was crying. The man he loved ran off in tears and Daichi had been too stuck in his own little world to go after him. Daichi wasted no time in getting up and dashing to his own car. He jumped in and sped off towards Suga's house.

* * * * * * * * * *

A car could be heard pulling into the driveway. Suga took a couple of deep breathes to try to calm himself down and looked at the clock. He frowned immediately.

It was only 4, his parents should have still been at work for another couple of hours. Who-

"Koushi?"

Suga's eyes widened as the door opened to reveal Daichi standing there, looking guilty and worried.

"Go away," he snapped, "you don't have to say anything, I know you're str-"

He was interrupted by his face being grabbed and forcefully turned. Before he could get another word out, Daichi's lips crashed into his own. Suga reached up to push Daichi away.

"What?"

"I like you, Kou! I have for a while now," the brunette murmured, leaning in to kiss along Suga's neck. The silverette gasped as he was tugged into his crush's lap. The other sucked and bit, marking up the setters' neck.

It didn't take long for them both to get hard. Suga pushed Daichi's head away from his neck and connected their lips. Soon his arms were wrapped around Daichi's neck, hands tugging on his hair as Daichi's hands needed Suga's ass, grinding their clothed cocks together.

Suga reached over to pull Daichi's shirt off, feeling warm skin and running his fingers along toned abs from continuous practice. Daichi flipped them over to press Suga into the bed. The kisses got harder and more feverish. Soon, Daichi had Suga's clothes off.

He sucked and bit at his small pink nipples, rolling it between his teeth while playing with the other one. Suga gasped and whined, pushing his hips up into Daichi for more friction. Growing frustrated with the foreplay, Suga took matters into his own hands. He shoved Daichi onto the bed beside him and quickly moved to remove both of their pants and boxers. He lowered his head and, keeping eye contact with a now flustered Daichi, took the others' larger cock into his mouth.

Suga began sucking, taking as much into his mouth as he could. He bobbed his head quickly, feeling his partner's hand make its way into his hair. Suga hummed happily, listening to Daichi's pleased groans. He sped the pace up, hearing his partner's breaths quicken

Daichi ripped him off suddenly. Once again, Suga was the one pinned down and had his pants quickly pulled off and tossed aside.

Wet fingers prodded his hole, making him jump slightly - it was something he'd have to get used to.

Daichi paused to allow him to adjust. It wasn't until Suga shifted his hips to press Daichi's fingers further into him that Daichi started moving them. He started off slow and began to move them faster while scissoring. He added another finger. Suga moaned loudly and shifted to get Daichi to go faster.

"D-Daichi~"

Daichi pulled away when Suga felt thoroughly stretched. Suga went to kick him only to have his foot grabbed. Suga barely had any time to process before Daichi entered him. They both moaned, relieved to get what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't very good, I don't write it much.


End file.
